Dear Diary
by nachoser
Summary: An exclusive peek into DA's Diary! Her thoughts and feelings are put into this. Enjoy please!


_Friday_

September 7th

Dear Diary,

I'm not even sure why I was obsessing about it! I mean it was my first year of middle school but…still…it will get dull after a few weeks.

But then, I saw HIM.

Yes

HIM

CARLOS!! And he was as good-looking as ever!! I can NOT believe how much he has matured over these past few months. I mean…look at those abs! OK…so they're not that big and muscular, but with one of his good Arnold Schwarzenegger impressions, they seem fine enough. I mean, he can't be absolutely perfect, right? But still, sigh I couldn't help swooning over him in English class. Oh did I mention he was in my class? Only in one of them though, but still luckily I hang out with him at lunch. We eat on opposite sides of the table (girls on one side, boys on the other) But guess who's sitting across from little ol' me?! No one knows yet either, no. I hope it to keep it that way for quite some time.

_Saturday_

September 8th

Dear Diary,

Ah, great, the weekend. No more Carlos for two days. But…like…why should I care? I'm not…obsessed with him or anything! Oh god did you see how his hair just falls right in place and…gah! What am I doing? I'm suppose to relax! Now I won't be able to sleep all weekend. I've never wanted school to come so soon.

_Sunday_

September 9th

Dear Diary,

Today seemed like PERFECT HEAVEN. OK so today Phoebe called me and asked if I wanted to hang out with her, Carlos, and Tim. Of course I had to immediately accept her offer. I mean, what would you do? Come on! I am sooo not obsessed!

So anyways we were at the ice cream parlor Perfect Heaven (Couldn't you just die? I mean what a name!) And we were all there, eating our ice creams. Can you believe it? He had the same ice cream as me! Heavenly Hash! I wish he looked at me more often, but just once was enough, because it seemed as I looked up at him, he looked up at me and smiled! God, I have never noticed how sexy his smile actually is. I smiled right back. I didn't snap back into action until that sticky ice cream dripped onto my arm and I had to go wash it off. Other than that, it couldn't have been a perfecter day. I went to bed with that cloud 9 feeling.

_Monday_

September 10th

Dear Diary,

English today was embarrassing. I'm not even kidding. I was still feeling so romantic whenever I see Carlos. Of course, this is a disaster with me. I should never have this romantic feeling, it always turns out baaad.

All I was curious about was a question. A simple question. Just as I opened my mouth to ask it I seemed to have leaned in a bit too far. I fell over INTO HIS LAP!! Of course it might be my happiest moment of the entire day IF EVERYONE WASN'T WATCHING! Of course I wouldn't mind people teasing me if they were calling out me and Carlos a couple, but Carlos seemed really upset/angry about it. I feel sad.

_Tuesday_

September 11th

Dear Diary,

Today was even worse. Carlos ignored me today. Still feeling depressed.

_Wednesday_

September 12th

Dear Diary,

Phoebe offered to take me shopping to make me feel better, but unfortunately it made me feel worse, because, well, she went with Tim. I feel so out of place.

_Thursday_

September 13th

Dear Diary,

HE TALKED TO ME AGAIN!! He said sorry if he wasn't talking to me, because he thought I was mad at him, and I of course said I totally wasn't! He said it wasn't my fault I tripped. I hope things are OK (I even think he enjoyed it a bit) High Hopes.

_Friday_

September 14th

Dear Diary,

Carlos wasn't at school today. I think I feel a depression state coming on. 2 days without him, maybe, but 3? How will I survive…

_Saturday_

September 15th

Dear Diary,

I figured out Carlos wasn't sick yesterday, as I thought. No, it is much worse. At least with him being sick I can bring over ice cream, flowers, maybe a movie, but noo, HE'S ON VACATION!! Nice timing, I'm going through SERIOUS depression right now! Maybe 3 days I could've survived, but a week? Get out…

_Sunday_

September 16th

Dear Diary,

It is sunny today. I thought that would be impossible, since Carlos is not here. sigh

_Monday_

September 17th

Dear Diary,

I don't know why I am even writing in you. I never have anything much to say, without Carlos anyway. I miss him so much.

_Tuesday_

September 18th

Dear Diary,

OH MY GOSH! It turns out I really DO have something to write about today and I bet you'll never guess what!

It turns out that that day at the ice cream parlor Tim was looking at me the whole time! I know, right? How weird is that. I was looking at Carlos so much I didn't even notice him, but he noticed me all right! Great, he must've looked intently at my ice cream spill.

Well anyway Phoebe finally told me, over much jealously, as she noticed this. She knew I was upset about Carlos though so she just told me that, but I think she's scared I'll take Tim away, but if this thing with Carlos doesn't work out…

What am I doing? I only like a guy because he was staring at me? Knock some sense into your head, DA! You're turning very shallow.

_Wednesday_

September 19th

Dear Diary,

Too late, I must be deeply shallow. I feel ashamed. I have been looking at Tim more. He caught me once, and winked at me and I blushed. I feel so shamed. I think my depression is coming back. It's really haunting me.

_Friday_

September 21st

Dear Diary,

Carlos came back! I feel better again. He was more attractive anyway. Phoebe looks a lot happier as well. Everything is coming back together.

_Saturday_

September 22nd

Dear Diary,

Everything is so NOT coming together! Tim called me. It turns out that Phoebe told him that she told me about that Sunday at Perfect Heaven. He asked me out. I said yes. I feel like a twit. I wasn't even thinking of Carlos, and now I feel the worse. What am I to do? And what will Phoebe think? Nooo this CAN'T be happening.

_Sunday_

September 23rd

Dear Diary,

OK so SOME things are getting together right now. So it turns out I was such in a blank mood after I said yes to Tim I didn't even know what he was saying after! It seems we were supposed to hang out at the Perfect Heaven again at 7:00. I completely didn't know. I can't believe I didn't even know where our date was! He called be at 8:30, asking where I had been, and I told him the honest truth, I forgot. (And to make his ego burst I said I was so happy after he asked me out that I was so stunned and didn't hear what he was saying) He bought everything. Now I didn't have to go out with him. HOORAY!

_Tuesday_

September 25th

I felt a lot better on Monday about how things turned out, but Tim asked me out again! How can I say no? It's his hypnotic hit on skills, darn it! That's it; I'll blame it on his hypnotic hit on skills!

Now I KNOW I'm crazy…

_Wednesday_

September 26th

Today is the day I am supposed to go out with Tim and I'm scared. He's calling me like every hour too just to remind me. Do you think he's suspecting anything? Oh god, how can I live with myself now?

_Thursday_

September 27th

Whew. Turns out it was a group thing, and I was just his partner. We went out to the Jazzy Coffee Shop, our usual hangout. Wanda, Ralphie, Keisha, and Arnold were there. Carlos wasn't there, thankfully. Then come to think of it, neither was Phoebe.

_Friday_

September 28th

Is it just me, or have I seen Phoebe and Carlos a lot together today? Wait, no, that's Ralphie's line. According to my research Phoebe and Carlos are flirting with each other! I know I shouldn't jump to conclusions…but…do you think this has anything to do with me going with Tim? I want Carlos though! How could Phoebe take him away from me? This means war.

_Saturday_

September 29th

Today I wanted to get into action! I was going to talk with Carlos today, and maybe hang out with him. But when I called, no one was home. He must be out with Ralphie or something. I tried again, and he answered but he said he was too busy with homework. I just hope he's telling the truth, I'm a little worried Phoebe is there right now. I'll try again tomorrow.

_Sunday_

September 30th

Disaster! Like I think this is getting bad. I called again and Mrs. Ramone said that he wasn't in and that he went to see another girl. The nerve! I bet it was Phoebe. I think I'm going to cry, I thought he was all mine. Stupid me, I should've never gone out with Tim! I can't believe it. Goodbye Carlos. Goodbye forever. My love life ends here. I wish he didn't feel happy with her. Oh I feel terrible! I thought he felt the same way about me, but I guess not. All this wasted fantasy time! I can't write anymore, I'm way too upset now. I can't believe this just happened. My life is over.

To Be Continued…


End file.
